


Happiest Place On Earth

by AuntGinger27



Series: The Married Life [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Vacation, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fashionista Mickey, Grab some wine to go with this cheese, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Just a sprinkle, M/M, MBFW Follow Up, Married Couple, Married Life, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Sassy Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntGinger27/pseuds/AuntGinger27
Summary: They're going to Disney y'all. There's all the feels, jorts, dad shirts, and no family vacation would be complete without a kid tantrum.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: The Married Life [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/253045
Comments: 22
Kudos: 71





	Happiest Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited yet.

Ian was finishing cooking a 'fend for yourself' dinner when he heard his husband come in the front door. He already fed Lola her requested grilled cheese and tomato soup and got her settled for the night. It wasn't even 10pm yet. They played hard that evening to wear off some of Lola's energy and get her tired. She was surprisingly easy to get to sleep, knowing that when she woke up they were going to leave for Florida in the morning.

"Our vacation has officially started," Mickey sighed happily when he entered the kitchen where Ian was. It was Mickey's last day on his construction job, and he was so relieved. 

Mickey laughed when he saw what Ian cooked them for dinner. "Man, we can't eat those," he pointed at the chicken nuggets and fries on the pan Ian sat on top of the stove.

Ian looked over his shoulder while he got plates and cups out of the cabinet. "Why not? You said we had to fend for ourselves for dinner tonight."

Mickey was still laughing, and side eyed his husband while he washed his hands. Ian continued to fix their plates. "They're shaped like fucking dinosaurs, Ian."

Ian shrugged and squirted some ketchup on his plate, and poured himself a glass of milk. "They're just gonna get freezer burnt anyway while we're gone."

Mickey dried his hands. "True. I'm not drinking milk like a toddler though."

He grabbed a beer out of the fridge, popped the top and took a swig. He walked over to Ian and unceremoniously tugged the front of his jeans forward, just enough to peek down his pants. 

"Surprised you don't have Spidey Man undies on," Mickey teased, letting the material fall back into place.

Ian rolled his eyes and chuckled. He sat down and munched on his dinner. "Speaking of undies," Ian started, voice getting low and husky. He licked his lips and raised a brow at his husband. "You gonna wear those panties for me that I got you for Christmas?"

It actually made heat run all over Mickey. He knew exactly what panties Ian was talking about. The lacy, skimpy, ones from Victoria's Secret that made his ass look like a snack. Their family already opened their presents the day before. Lola flipped over all her gifts especially the Elsa doll. Ian got an epic home video. They opened them early since technically they were going to be at Magic Kingdom on Christmas day. Ian gave Mickey the panties, that night in their bed. Yeah, Mickey discretely tried them on already, but was waiting on the right night to break them out, and rock his husband's entire world. Ian was _really_ taking their freak nasty nights to his head, and Mickey secretly loved it.

Mickey ate his dino nugget and smirked at his husband. "Jury is still out on that one. I don't know if you earned it yet."

Ian knew Mickey too well. He just smiled that boyish smile at him while they ate. "You gonna make me beg? Alright, I will. You can save them for our next date night. But I still want you tonight."

Shit. Mickey wanted Ian too. He wasn't even going to lie about that. They both knew the chances of getting laid on their vacation, with their daughter in the same room, was none to none. He simply raised a brow and gave his husband the look while they finished their dinner and talked about their day.

~*~

They made love in the shower. Ian gave it to him good, and hard, from behind, just the way they both liked it. He had a hand clamped over Mickey's mouth to keep him from waking their daughter up, and the other one wrapped around Mickey's dick. He begged Mickey in his ear to wear those panties for him when they got home. Told Mickey all the filthy things he would do to him if he wore them, and how sexy Mickey would look for him.

Mickey caved, pulled Ian's mouth around for a kiss, promising he would wear them for Ian. Moaned it right against his husband's lips. Confessed to Ian what he wanted him to do when he wore them. They never came so hard, but then again, they always thought that.

~*~

The couple was packing up the rest of their things in their suitcases after their shower that night. Both in their boxers and t-shirts, still smiling at each other from their post coital bliss. Ian always had that stupid 'I wore that ass out' smug look on his face after a good round.

"Your fucking face, man. I swear you don't deserve to get laid," Mickey shook his head and smiled while he packed Lola's suitcase.

Ian huffed a laugh and continued packing. "You know you want this _dick_."

Mickey just shrugged, but didn't deny it. He looked up and saw the clothes Ian had pulled out of shopping bags in their closet. "What. The. Fuck. Are _those_?"

Ian paused and held the clothes up. "Jorts," he replied simply, like it was just the most acceptable thing in the world. "Don't even laugh. I got you and Lola a pair too. We can all match."

Mickey was laughing his ass off at that point. He shook his head. "Uh uh. Nope. You can walk around looking goofy as fuck all you want to. Me and baby girl are gonna be fresh to death."

Mickey pulled out three matching Hawaiian shirts and tossed one to Ian. He held his own up to his chest and did a little dance.

_Who even says fresh to death anymore?_ Ian held his shirt up, and inspected it. "This is like the daddest of all dad shirts, Mick."

"And fucking _jorts_ are better?" Mickey retorted, folding his shirts. He didn't pack them. They were wearing those shirts to Florida whether Ian liked it or not.

Ian rolled his eyes, and got his other shirts out. They were ones he had custom made. "So I guess these are terrible too huh?"

Mickey walked over, and picked up one of the grey t-shirts that Ian was holding. It was ridiculous how a simple shirt made Mickey suddenly overcome with so many emotions. It was the little things sometimes. The three shirts had 'Milkovich-Gallagher 03', on the back, with 'Just adopted', on the front. 

Ian was already smiling knowingly at Mickey when he looked up at him, mouth hanging open.

"No," Mickey breathed, shaking his head. "They're fucking perfect."

~*~

Ian was woke up by Mickey and Lola both pouncing on him the next morning. Lola was still in her jammies, jumping up and down on the bed with excitement. Mickey woke him up with his arm around his waist and a kiss to the back of his neck before he went to get Ian's meds.

"Papa! Papa! Wake up!" Lola squealed. "We're going to Disney!"

It was one of the best ways to wake up. Ian sat up stretching with a sleepy smile, and joined Lola's bouncing. Ian sat and bounced though, not wanting to chance breaking their new bed already. "We're going to Disney, sweet pea!"

Mickey came back over to the bed and sat down behind Ian. Lola was in Ian's lap at that point, talking about everything they wanted to do at Disney. Mickey couldn't tell which one of them was more excited.

Mickey had their continental type breakfast on the night stand. He handed Ian his pills and coffee, and got Lola to somewhat settle down on the bed so his husband could take his medicine.

It was one of their milder approaches to get Lola accustomed to Ian's disorder, letting her get used to seeing Ian take meds and not be afraid. Mickey rubbed Ian's back when he finished, while Lola munched on her muffin and spilled crumbs all in their bed. 

They all got ready and dressed after breakfast. Mickey and Ian did a last minute double check over their luggage and house security. Casper drove them to the airport and saw them off.

~*~

Luck, or the spirit of Christmas. had to be on their side when they arrived to their resort later that day. Despite the perfect mid 70s lower 80s degree weather, Mickey thought everything was about to be a mess when they went to check in at the Pop Century resort. Somehow there was a major fuck up on Disney's part and their room got double booked. The other family had already checked in and every room at all of the value resorts were completely booked out.

He waited at guest services. Ian was watching a movie in the lobby with Lola to keep her occupied. Mickey tried his best to keep from doing that crazy eye twitch. When the lady came back she informed him that he would get a complimentary upgraded room at another resort. 

Mickey didn't know what the Polynesian was. He just knew that it wasn't part of his carefully planned vacation. He was trying to prepare himself for the worst as they took the short drive over to the other resort.

Mickey's and his family's mouths dropped open. It was like stepping into a tropical paradise. The place was beautiful and it smelled like a Hawaiian luau. It looked like something that belonged in the Caribbean. There were palm trees everywhere, a huge swimming area, a man made beach, bungalows that sat out in the lake. They could see Magic Kingdom directly across from it. They literally could get charted to the park by speed boat, or the Monorail. It was definitely an upgrade.

It was so fitting too. They all had on their matching Hawaiian shirts that day. (Mickey swore up and down the shirts were lucky after that) Mickey had Lola's shirt tied in a knot with a tank top underneath. Her hair was piled on top of her head perfectly, the way Ian never could get it up. She really did look fresh to death with her little sunglasses on too. 

"This place is amazing, Mickey," Ian said in awe. They even got leis when they entered the resort. "We're going to be able to see the fireworks from here tonight."

"I wanna go swimming, Daddy!" Lola declared before Mickey could even open his mouth. She was perched on his hip like a little Koala bear.

Mickey chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Okay let's find our room and get settled first, then we'll let you go swimming."

~*~

They let Lola swim and then play on the beach as long as she wanted that evening. She didn't even make it to see the fireworks. Ian had to carry her up to their room. She was already falling asleep. Mickey ducked off to go get him and Ian some food since Lola had already ate.

Ian had just got Lola in her pajamas and in one of the queen size beds when Mickey came back with their dinner from 'Ohana. Lola was already knocked out from being awake all day.

"Oh my god, that smells so good," Ian practically moaned when the smell of food hit him. Mickey smiled and popped the top of the take out container. He didn't even have to ask Ian what he wanted to eat. Mickey already knew. He sat at the small table on the balcony beside his husband where they ate their food. He took a couple of notes for his blog for his review.

"Are we assholes for eating this when Lola had McDonald's for dinner?" Ian asked around a mouthful of teriyaki noodles. He had a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Yes." Mickey laughed and nodded his head, but still selfishly stuffed a pork dumpling in his mouth. He didn't feel too bad because Lola was picky as fuck anyway. He looked inside at his sleeping daughter in bed, while he chewed his food, and then back at Ian. "Don't worry. We'll get her something good to eat tomorrow. Eat your fucking noodles."

~*~

They were both pleasantly stuffed after their dinner and tossed out the evidence of their meal. They were sitting in a comfortable silence on the balcony, watching the fireworks from Magic Kingdom, and enjoying the rest of the night. Mickey was giving Ian moony eyes and rubbing his thigh.

"Come take a bath with me," Mickey murmured, running his hand higher up Ian's leg.

Ian's eyes got big and he glanced back in the room. "Lola is right there, Mick!" He hissed and quickly pushed his husband's wandering hand back down. "She'll hear us!"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "We don't have to do anything," Mickey whispered. He licked his lips and looked Ian up and down. "Just make out a little. Enjoy that huge tub. Might be the only alone time we get. You know she is gonna end up in our bed before this vacation is over."

Ian chewed his lip and debated, looking at his husband smirk and raise a brow as a challenge. He didn't really trust Mickey and his just 'make out' bullshit. It usually always ended with Ian's dick, fingers, or tongue up in his husband's ass.

Mickey smacked his lips and stood up to go inside because Ian looked like he was having a indecisive crisis in his head. "Look, she's knocked the fuck out, Ian. Watch."

Ian followed, closing the door, and watched in horror as his idiot husband walked over to where Lola was sleeping soundly with her stuffed Olaf.

Mickey started talking loudly. "Lola! There's Elsa and Anna! They came to see you! Olaf too!"

Ian cringed and braced himself, waiting for his daughter to wake up and be hyped for the rest of the night. She didn't even stir.

Mickey smiled triumphantly and took his husband by the hand, dragging him to the bathroom.

~*~

Mickey was moaning in pleasure in their steamy bubble bath as his husband's fingers trailed up and down his skin.

"Shhh," Ian murmured against his ear from behind. "You're gonna wake her up. I'm telling you."

"Can't help it," Mickey sighed. "Whatever stuff you put in this water feels so fucking good."

"It's Doctor Teal's for sore muscles," Ian said as he poured a cup of warm water, from the faucet, through Mickey's hair. He knew Mickey was sore from all the extra work he had been doing to pay for their vacation, so he was more than willing to spoil his man and massage him down in the tub. It was the least Ian could do for now.

"I want one of these tubs, Ian. I'm gettin spoiled, man."

"Me too," Ian agreed, wheels already spinning in his head on how to remodel the bathroom at home for his husband. "Maybe Santa will bring you one next year."

Mickey laughed and closed his eyes. He sighed as Ian massaged his scalp. They really did end up just making out a little in the tub. Ian had insisted on bringing Lola's monitor in the bathroom. It was the camera one and there was no way he was getting it up then.

"Thank you for this vacation, Mick. You're the best. I can't say that enough. I really needed it. I needed time with you and our daughter. I miss you both when I have to go away for work." Ian hugged him tight from behind and kissed Mickey's temple.

"I know," Mickey sighed contentedly in Ian's arms. "I needed it too."

Mickey smiled to himself as his husband continued to bathe him. He thought back to a time when he would have never let Ian do this to him. It seemed like eons ago, and now it just felt so right.

He watched Ian as he turned him around to straddle his lap so he could wash in between Mickey's legs. There was nothing sexual about it. Just tender the way Ian looked at him softly and trailed the washcloth over him, leaning up to kiss Mickey's lips ever so often. 

Ian always found a way to expand Mickey's comfort zone with his love. Because when Ian loved, he loved with all of his senses. The way he was always smelling Mickey's neck, kissing and tasting him. The way those green eyes stared straight into Mickey's soul sometimes. The way Ian listened to Mickey intently, it didn't even matter what they were talking about. The way Ian's hands touched Mickey just right, like they memorized everything he liked.

Mickey was sitting across from his husband in the tub while Ian washed and massaged his feet. His husband's voice interrupted his thoughts. He started telling Mickey about how he finally had to break down and get a new phone. His old one wouldn't even turn back on.

"Finally," Mickey said. "You had that other piece of shit for years, Ian."

"Yeah, but I just wanted those pictures I had of you, and the video you took of me on that phone. You know the one?" Ian asked. His voice was low and husky, and he had that look in his eyes. 

It made Mickey straighten up a little in the tub. "Which one?" He asked. Hell, Mickey's husband was forever taking pictures and porn of them, with his freak nasty ass. It was hard to keep up with which one he was referring to.

Ian kept massaging his feet and smiled. "The one of me eating Nutella off of your dick....and out of your ass."

Mickey started blushing. He smiled shyly. "You kept that shit?" He asked in amusement.

"Uh, hell yeah," Ian said. "You said I could keep it."

"It looked weird, Ian."

"No the fuck it didn't," Ian sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment and bit his lip, just revelling in the memory of it.

"Well, um, we have some Nutella at home," Mickey murmured, looking at Ian underneath his lashes.

"You know, I can't even eat Nutella with a straight face anymore, because of you," Ian laughed and placed a kiss to Mickey's big toe.

It made Mickey laugh. "God, you are so fuckin nasty."

"You wanna see nasty?" Ian challenged. "Nah, this is nasty."

Ian proceeded to lift Mickey's foot out of the water. He looked Mickey in the eye and trailed his tongue from Mickey's heel all the way up to his toes. He put his whole mouth around them, slipping his tongue in between them, with a few soap bubbles and all.

It honestly made Mickey's dick tingle a little bit. It wasn't even something he ever thought he would be into. He might have to talk Ian into doing it more often. "That actually feels pretty good."

Ian smiled and placed another kiss to his foot when he pulled off and started massaging the other one. Mickey had that boyish smile on his face that Ian loved for so many years.

"You know I have loved you since third grade?" Ian asked softly. "I had the biggest fucking crush on your little mean ass."

Mickey laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners and looking just beautiful to Ian. "I know. I had a crush on you too."

"What if I would have brought a pencil to school that day? What if I would have listened to you when you said to not ever talk to you again?"

"Oh please," Mickey huffed. "When the fuck has your stubborn ass ever did anything I told you to do?"

They both burst out laughing. 

"Nah, but seriously," Mickey spoke softly, looking into those eyes he loved since they were kids. "You never gave up on me. Even when everyone else looked at me like I would never amount to anything, you were always there. You're still my best friend, Ian. The best friend I have ever had."

"I thought Roger was your best friend," Ian joked with mock hurt, even though his husband just gave him the most serious case of butterflies in his stomach.

Mickey practically swam across the length of the tub to come sit beside his husband.

"Different type of friend," Mickey said softly, earnestly. He traced the wedding band on Ian's finger and looked up into his eyes. "You're my soulmate."

And those words were far better than sex could ever be. Ian truly felt it in his soul. He let out a quiet sigh and leaned in to kiss Mickey.

It was one of those kisses that they just melted into and could feel it warm and comfort them all the way down to their toes. One that wasn't just an expression, but it truly took their breath away. One that seemed to go on forever and ever. Just an endless satisfying cycle of falling deeper in love over and over again with every gentle tongue sweep, every soft sigh that passed between each other's lips.

When they finally parted, resting their foreheads together and looking into each other's eyes, Ian couldn't help but think to himself, _I really did marry the most romantic man on Earth_.

~*~

Magic Kingdom was the first park they started with the next day. Mickey had the park hopper passes and managed to get the dining plan. He planned it so they could spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at that park since it was so big, and they had so many performances going on for the holiday. Mickey was looking forward to going to Epcot for the food. Ian was looking forward to Hollywood Studios for the new Star Wars ride. Lola was just a big ball of energy and didn't care. Mickey knew she was going to flip over the Frozen ride at Epcot. He hadn't even told her about it. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

They all three had on their matching 'just adopted' shirts and the jorts Ian bought. Yes, Mickey caved and wore them too. They got so many congrats and smiles from people who noticed the shirts. People even offered to take their pictures for them in front of the Cinderella castle.

Ian was having a field day with the short jokes and Mickey Mouse references. He and Lola just had to buy matching mouse ears to wear. Mickey tried to look grumpy when Ian and Lola came up with mouse ears for him to wear too. It didn't last though. When a toddler with doe eyes asks you to wear mouse ears, you wear those bitches proudly. They may or may not have been sitting sideways by the end of the night. It was worth it. Mickey got hella ussies of them all wearing them. Of course, Lola looked the cutest in hers. They went well with her two little knots Mickey had meticulously gelled and styled on top of her head that morning.

It was also part of a working vacation for Mickey. Part of his job as being a food critic included being a social media influencer. He had an enormous following on Instagram. A good part of their vacation was practically going to pay for itself from the reviews Mickey would be posting. He had his voice recorder and made verbal notes for when they got back home.

They had breakfast at Gaston's Tavern that morning and worked their way through Fantasyland. Lola was having the time of her life and it just made Mickey's heart content. It didn't even really have anything to do with Disney. Just seeing that smile on her face and how good of a paternal relationship she had with both of her dads. It was something neither Ian nor Mickey ever had with their own dads, and it really meant the world to them that their child had it with them.

~*~

It was Ian's turn to ride Space Mountain when they made it to Tomorrowland. Mickey had them both fast passes for it. He did the fake out gotta go potty to Lola when he switched with Mickey, so she wouldn't throw a fit not being able to ride something that they got to. Ian had just rode the Tomorrowland Speedway with Lola while Mickey had gone. His husband didn't really give him any input on Space Mountain. Just said that it was fun. Ian didn't think much of it as he made his way over to ride. He was lost in his thoughts about how he was the luckiest spouse.

Ian had to give it to Mickey, he did an amazing job planning everything out. Ian felt overwhelmed with love just thinking about how much effort and planning Mickey put into this vacation.

Mickey's actions always spoke in the highest volumes and swept Ian right off of his feet even after all these years. Mickey was still his Mickey, but sweet when he wanted to be. It was a sweetness that Mickey reserved for his family and home life. Sure, Mickey bickered with his husband, left eggy dishes in the sink for Ian to wash. Yes, he would wake Ian up with rancid morning breath belches sometimes when he was mad at Ian. 

Mickey wasnt the type to buy Valentine's candy for his husband or really celebrate it at all. The one time Mickey did buy them Ian was shocked, but it turned out Mickey had ate all the good ones already. He probably actually really bought them for himself. But even so, Mickey was hopelessly devoted to his family. He made the best husband and father anyone could ever have.

All thoughts of how great his husband was went straight out the window when Ian shot off like a rocket on Space Mountain. Ian's heart was in his throat. That shit was literally like flying through space. It was dark as hell with little tiny lights that looked like stars and that little bucket seat felt so rickety. Ian could not wait for that ride to be over.

_I'm gonna fuckin kill him._

~*~

Mickey had the biggest, sneakiest grin on his face when Ian came back to where he and Lola was at. There was some kind of dance party going on and Lola was dancing with the other kids in the little center area. Mickey had laughed his ass off when he saw Ian's picture show up on his Disney App. His husband looked terrified on that ride. Ian looked all disheveled when he came up beside him.

"Did it fuck your back up too?" Ian asked.

Mickey snickered and nodded. "Hell yeah. Hope you brought some more of that Dr. Teals."

~*~

They must have rode The Haunted Mansion a good three times that day. Mickey and Lola both loved it. It was one of the movies they all watched together on their family nights. Ian loved it because they all got to ride it together.

Mickey was making another review when they stopped for lunch and Dole Whips. Lola was happily chattering away to Ian about all the rides they rode that day. Ian could still hear Mickey's quiet review he was recording. Mickey sometimes mentioned Ian and Lola on his blog and Instagram. He and Mickey both were surprised when people started requesting Ian and Lola's opinions on food. The parents who frequented Mickey's social media loved hearing about Lola's opinion because she was such a picky eater. And Ian, they probably just had a crush on Mickey's husband. Some of them even started referring to Mickey and Ian as their OTP. Mickey had no fucking clue what that shit meant.

"...husband and baby girl loved these bland bitches. They both have fucked up palates. She gets it from his side of the family..."

Ian laughed to himself and rolled his eyes. Mickey sure did scrape the cup clean for someone who considered the famous desert bland.

~*~

Their magical day at Disney started to get ugly. Nothing was ever perfect for them. All because of Ian wanting to ride Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

Mickey had that park mapped and planned out. That was one ride he did not include because of the height restrictions. He also knew Splash Mountain was right beside it, and that Lola would insist on riding it, even though she was too little. The kid loved water. Mickey had already decided he was not fucking with Splash Mountain anyway. He had no desire to walk around with a damp ass all day.

Mickey kept Lola distracted, pointing out Sawyer's Island as they made their way to Ian's lack luster, mediocre at best, ride.

Mickey also knew that Lola was actually too short to ride it. The line wasn't long for Big Thunder Railroad, and Mickey discreetly asked the cast member if Lola could ride it. He was relieved when the guy quietly told him it would be okay since there wasn't any major drops on the ride.

Ian watched the cast member literally flirt with his husband right in front of him. He was a little blonde hair guy with heart eyes like a motherfucker for Mickey. Cole Doman, his name tag read. He and Mickey were talking while they waited for the next ride.

Ian's husband was so fucking oblivious to men who tried to flirt with him. It was like he didn't even realize how hot he was. Cole was all smiley trying to offer Mickey little insider tips about the parks. He was laughing and smiling at everything Mickey said. Mickey was sitting there talking animatedly and proudly about how he already scoped everything out for months planning the vacation for his family. Meanwhile, Cole glanced at the wedding band on Mickey's finger. He looked like he was practically plotting Mickey's divorce and planning their own wedding in his head. Ian gritted his teeth and had to keep himself occupied with Lola to refrain from showing his whole ass up in Disney.

"Thanks man," Mickey nodded dismissively to him when it was time to get on the ride. 

The little bitch had the nerve to literally check out Mickey's ass which, honestly, looked amazing in the jorts. But that ass was Ian's, and he bought those fucking jorts.

"He's fucking taken. That's _my_ husband you're gawking at and flirting with," Ian hissed lowly and gave Cole a death glare as his daughter tugged him to the ride. The guy finally connected eyes with him. Ian couldn't resist the opportunity to buck at him when he walked past him, for checking out his husband. Lola didn't even notice, she was just excited to get on the ride.

The blonde flinched and looked terrified before he let out a nervous, "Enjoy the rest of your vacation at Disney."

Ian settled into his seat with petty satisfaction and a smug smile on his face.

Mickey got stuck with a single mom's little boy while Ian rode with their daughter.

"This nice young man will ride it with you sweetie," the woman had said, looking tired and worn out. It was the mouse ears. It had to be the mouse ears making him look approachable. Mickey forced a smile and made room for the kid.

The kid cried the whole ride. Lola and Ian sat oblivious in front of them laughing and squealing with delight. Ian hopped off of the ride before Mickey could give him a heads up to avoid letting Lola see Splash Mountain. The sobbing little boy held him up. Mickey ended up way behind his family and shook his head when he saw his idiot husband literally skipping hand in hand with Lola to Splash fucking Mountain.

Ian was willing to ride it with her, unaware that it was not going to happen. The problem was, Lola didn't meet the height requirements, and the cast members were not willing to budge because of the steep drop. Poor thing. She was destined to be fun sized with a 5'4" bilogical mom, and 5'7" daddy. Reality hit Lola as Ian tried to lead her away. She wasn't getting on the ride. That's when she dropped her Papa's hand and had a complete and utter meltdown.

Mickey watched with wide eyes when he caught up to them, as Lola proceeded to just lay the fuck out at the end of the line, crying and rolling around. She tried her best to block other people from getting in line. She was small but mighty. If she couldn't ride Splash Mountain, _nobody_ was fucking riding. Of course, she was just a tater tot, and people were simply walking around her. That seemed to piss her off even more.

"Oh shit," Ian sighed under his breath to his husband as their daughter continued to throw a fit.

Mickey was cringing as he watched Lola roll around on the ground. Her fresh to death outfit was getting so dirty. Hair all fucked up. She looked like she had been THROUGH it.

The moms in the crowd were shooting Ian and Mickey sympathetic looks, probably wanting to offer help. The dads were just snickering quietly with their overpriced cups of beer. Mickey kind of wanted to flip that shit straight out of their hands, and also ask where they got one. Instead he just shooed them all away with a look and a few flicks of his hand.

"Alright, rock paper scissors who goes and gets her," Mickey said to Ian.

Of course Mickey ended up losing. He should have known Ian would pick rock. He always did. _You're my rock, Mick._ He would always say. Shit didn't even really make sense.

"Go get her, Mick. That's your daughter. She's mine when she is good," Ian said with a smug grin.

Mickey side eyed Ian while Lola starfished on the ground. "She's _literally_ your daughter now, bitch. This ain't the fucking Baby Gap. No take backs! No returns!"

Ian had the audacity to laugh.

"And your ass wants _another_ one." Mickey gestured at their daughter who looked like she was making snow angels on the ground. Ian cringed watching her. 

"Yeah," Ian started slowly. "About that. Maybe we can just get a dog or something. Like for right now."

If looks could kill. Ian would be a dead man.

"A fucking dog?" Mickey and his eyebrows asked. "Really? Now you want a dog?"

Ian nodded sincerely. "Lola told me that she wanted a puppy."

"Nah, your ass is the one who wants a fuckin puppy." Mickey pointed in the direction of their child. "Just go. Walk away before I fuck you up, Ian."

Ian was fluent in Mickey. It was hard to take his husband seriously when he had mouse ears on his head that were sitting sideways. He was so damn adorable it was ridiculous. Ian just smiled brightly and laughed at his grumpy husband before he went to go gather their even grumpier daughter.

They both had their strengths in parenting. Ian was hands down the temper tantrum whisperer. Ian was always good with kids and it made Mickey so damn proud that he was the one to give his husband a child. He could hear Ian's calming voice as he spoke to Lola.

"Papa's gonna get you a special dinner and we can go take a nap. Then we can come back tonight and watch the fireworks, and find an even better ride to get on."

"You wanna take a nap with Papa? I'll rub your back, sweet pea, then you will feel all better. I promise we will come back tonight okay?" Ian wiped the tears from Lola's cheek, and kissed her forehead. It was so damn precious, Mickey lowkey had a little feelings overdose as he watched his husband easily soothe their daughter. Some of the women watching, hell even some of the men, had heart eyes too. 

Lola just nodded her head and buried her face in Ian's neck, tired and defeated, when he picked her, and her dropped mouse ears, up to carry. She fought the good fight to get on that damn ride. Mickey couldn't help but to smile at their daughter's tenacity.

He still had that smile on his face as he stared at the two people he loved more than anything. Lola was already starting to look sleepy as they walked to the exit of the park to head back to their resort. Despite the kid tantrum, their Christmas vacation really was off to a great start. It was definitely one that would not be forgotten.

Some people say Disney is the happiest place on Earth. If you were to ask Mickey, he would tell you that any place he was with his family, was in fact, the happiest place on Earth.


End file.
